This invention relates to spray arrangements for applying liquid to a window of a motor vehicle and more particularly, to spray nozzles having a nozzle body and nozzle holder in which the nozzle body has a nozzle insert through which a cleaning liquid can be sprayed alternately at different angles.
Nozzle inserts of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,558. The nozzle inserts described in that patent specification are elements fixed in position in a nozzle body without any provision for the angle of the spray jet to be adjusted with respect to the window.
In such nozzle inserts, spraying of the cleaning liquid onto the window alternately at different angles is effected by a specific fluid flow mechanism in the nozzle inserts. If the inflow or outflow conditions or the fluid mechanics in the nozzle insert are changed, then the desired oscillating movement of the cleaning liquid spray jet is lost.
Published European Patent Application No. 0 724 992 discloses a spray nozzle having a water channel containing an adjustable spherical nozzle part. The spherical nozzle part makes it possible for the spray direction of the nozzle to be aligned in an optimum fashion with respect to the wiping region of the window wiper after the nozzle body has been mounted in the sheet metal of the automobile hood.
The arrangement of an adjustable spherical part in a nozzle insert, e.g. a fluidic element by which a cleaning liquid can be sprayed onto the window alternately at different angles, or in an outflow channel adjoining the nozzle insert is problematical since the flow mechanism in the nozzle insert is affected by adjustment of the spherical part and the desired oscillating effect of the spray jet flowing out of the nozzle insert is not achieved.